


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by His_Beautiful_Girl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Kind of a Musical, LV AU WEEK, Love, Might Make Your Teeth Hurt Fluffy, Season 3 Fix-it Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl
Summary: Veronica sends Logan a letter that changes everything. But what happens when he finds her in danger? Well they need to pretend to be in a relationship of course! And it's karaoke night, Dick states the rules are if you're there, you sing...
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/gifts), [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts).



> This is a gift for Marshmellow Bobcat and Cubbiegirl who were so amazing to host this week. Also, you guys were so essential and uplifting to get me back to writing so I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for your amazing stories. 
> 
> Here's a little fake dating and *gasp* a kind of a musical! I really hope you enjoy

**The incredible art by Alina**

**A letter was delivered to the suite the day after Logan’s infamous fight with Gorya Sorokin. A letter that changed everything…**

_Dear Logan,_

_I wish I felt brave enough to talk to you face to face, but I need some time. Some things can’t always wait until you’re ready, and these are already far overdue, hence writing this letter._

_To begin, I need to apologize, Logan. I was a horrendous girlfriend to you, treated you badly by distrusting and accusing you of things you held NO blame for. It would be easy to say that I did these things because of the way life had gone, tragedies we’ve gone through, all the cases that have come through MI's door. Something broke inside of me a long time ago, and I’ve ignored it for so long it’s festered and rotted. I need to fix that before I can allow myself to come back to you. I have to break the cycle I’ve been caught in for so long that I don’t know which way is up anymore._

_I’ve said dreadful things, and I am sorry. I should never have made you feel ‘less than’ or like I wasn’t proud of you, wanted to hide you and/or our relationship. You should have never been made to feel you didn’t and couldn’t live up to my expectations. I did that to you and I am so ashamed._

_I need to apologize for how I reacted and what I said the night I found out about you and Madison in Aspen. You were right; we weren’t together, you never cheated on me. I knew you could and would never cheat on me. The truth is that I don’t even have a reason to hate Madison the way I do. I thought finding the answers to the night of Shelly’s party would make things okay, but in reality, it has made things worse. I wanted to believe Duncan when he said things were consensual, forced myself to believe it. I know the truth though, with the GHB dose I and the shots I took it’s a miracle I didn’t overdose. There is no way I was awake and no way I could have consented to anything. Yet, I fought against that knowledge, and I’m not entirely sure why or can explain it._

_Then, the night of graduation when my second assaulter revealed himself, I didn’t know how to respond, how to feel. I felt guilty for hating Cassidy because of Woody’s abuse, felt like it wasn’t okay to hate him or blame him for his action because of that. I know it’s not true though, we’re all still responsible for our own actions, despite what others may have done to us. But I still struggle to hold either guilty party responsible and so… well, I found a scapegoat. Madison didn’t know Dick drugged the drink that night, and nobody can say if she would have still given me the drink if she did. I can’t convict her of something that might have happened. She had the same information withheld from her. But I turned her into a scapegoat for all of my rage, defending it by saying that she wasn’t a nice person, and is even cruel. But blaming her for what happened to me that night- that I am wrong in doing. And telling you I will never forgive you for something you did while we weren't together, I am so wrong for doing that too._

_I feel like I could go on and on with all of my apologies but these are the biggest ones, the ones you need to know now and hopefully you will offer me the chance to give the others in person. Which brings me to the next part and what I said at the start of this letter._

_I love you, Logan. I should have said those words to you the summer between junior and senior year because I knew it then. I don’t know why I have such a hard time saying those words, why I choke on them. God, I love you so much it makes my heart ache and I miss you even when we’re only apart for five minutes. I’ve been so stupid in pushing you away and mistreating you. And even if you don’t want to offer me another chance to work out our relationship, I hope you’ll consider razing down everything and rebuilding a friendship with me because my life without you is empty. I have cases and school and goals, but I’m not happy, not like when you are a part of my life. But before any of that can happen, I need to work on myself. I’ve ruined my father’s career, put Wallace in danger, put Mac at risk for arrest, and you… you now have the Russian mob after you. I used to believe that vengeance was a good thing, that getting to the truth was all that mattered, but it’s not when you hurt the people you love trying to do it. And I know I’m hurting myself doing it too. I need to learn a better way._

_I am seeking help. Something I should have done after Lilly died. I need help, and I am now willing to get it. I cannot continue to hurt the people I love and put them in danger, especially you. I know I shouldn’t ‘play favorites’ but if you were to get hurt, if you were to not exist anymore… it would kill me. So please, Logan, I beg you, while I’m working on getting myself to a healthier place make sure you get protected. Hire protection. I know you’re a good fighter, but you aren’t the mob, please._

_Love,_

_Veronica_

  
  
  


**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

  
  
  


Logan hadn’t seen the love of his life in two-and-a-half months; however, they had been in contact. One week after the original letter arrived, the second letter had followed. In it, Veronica had explained her breaking up with Piz and why she did it, reiterating her feelings for Logan she had put in the first letter. With what seemed like shyness, she wanted to know if Logan was willing to work on their communication, then whether he decided he wanted to be together romantically or as friends, they would have a solid foundation to go on. _As if he wouldn’t want her back in his life in every single way._ Inviting him to write letters to her, and she would write back. Under her signature was an email address created specifically for their communication. The letter, barely fully read before the laptop was out and he was typing away a response. Since then, they had graduated to phone calls and were in touch daily. Long conversations about things from their past, current events in the present, and hopes for their future. 

  
  


While he missed the physical touch, holding and cuddling, kissing her and there was an ache to make love to her, there was an intimacy between them that had never existed. She opened up to him and he to her. They were talking instead of ignoring, laying it all out and working through it. Not “back together” yet but building a strong foundation so when it happened they would truly be ‘epic.’

  
  


He had spent the past couple months lying low, rarely leaving his suite, and when going out was necessary, he had a bodyguard. Somehow though, Dick had talked him into going out tonight and they had ended up in a bar doing karaoke of all things. Logan’s ears were about to bleed due to the bad singing, and he swore that Dick wouldn’t be in charge of planning an outing other than surfing again. He checked the time on his phone and realized only an hour had passed. The tall brunette spent the next thought wondering how long he had to be here before making his getaway. That’s when it happened. The hair on the back of his neck suddenly raised, goosebumps covered his arms, heart beat faster and electricity seemed to dance along his skin. _She’s here!_ Eyes immediately searched for the petite blond, eager to drink her in and wanting to go to her. The universe had to be telling them it was time with a sign like this, right?

  
  


His gaze found her in less than a minute, a grin threatening to overtake his face before he really saw her. Her spine was stiff, and she was either freezing or so terrified she was shaking. Her eyes moved without stopping, but this wasn’t looking for a clue or for a suspect. They were wide, so much so he could see the whites from where he was sitting. Her hoodie sleeves pulled down to hide her hands. Logan immediately rose to go to her but before he reached where she was sitting a short greasy haired man sidled up to her at the bar, trapping her between him and the wall and placing his hand on her thigh. Veronica jerked away from the touch, but there was no escape. The man took advantage of the fact and leaned in further, speaking while the blond shook her head from side to side.

  
  


Logan’s gaze tinted red. His girl, and she was _his_ broken up or not, didn’t have to be screaming for him to know she needed help. In several strides, he reached Veronica and slid an arm around slim shoulders. “Hey Sugarpuss, I was afraid you wouldn’t make it.” He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, feeling her delicate body melt against his while tension eased out. Tightening his arm to draw the small body against his protectively, “Everything okay here?” He used the acting genes unwillingly inherited, projecting a tone of innocence. 

  
  


“Yes.” The voice came out small while trying to project strength. “I’m sorry I’m late honey, I got a little lost on the way.”

The man, dressed in an expensive tailored suit, hair slicked back, had withdrawn his hand and studied the two. “You’re a couple?” His eyes narrowed, belief coloring the gravelly voice, focused back on Veronica. “I haven’t seen you with this guy before, and I’ve been watching you for a while now. In the past few weeks I haven’t seen this guy near you once.”

  
  


Logan shifted his stance to place Veronica slightly behind him. “Sorry man, who are you? Not that it’s your business, but I’ve been away on a trip and just returned so you’re interrupting our reunion.”

  
  


The man settled back in the chair, a dark smirk crossing his lips. “Really? So how long have you two been together then? And what’s her name, you know, if she’s really your girlfriend and all that.”

  
  


Logan’s eyes narrowed at the challenge, but before he could answer, the blond beat him to it. “Logan and I are high school sweethearts.” Voice strong and with a challenge now, her body stayed molded against him, her spine now straight and her eyes met the man’s in a challenge.

  
  


“Why are you bothering Vee is the better question.” Clipped words expressed the anger younger man was feeling. All he wanted to do was get her away from this guy and somewhere private so she could explain everything and he could make sure she wasn’t hurt. 

  
  


“Your _girlfriend_ here got herself involved in something she should have kept her nose out of and pissed off some powerful men. They have asked me to make sure she _understands_ her mistakes.”

  
  


The breath left his body and his gut twisted. Whatever this was, whatever she had discovered had something to do with why Gory had released that fucking sex tape. That we her last case she investigated. And that meant she was in deep. 

  
  


“As I told you before, you need to call Jake Kane, things have been-- negotiated and straightened out.” 

  
  


“Mr. Kane has yet to return my phone call, so I’m not going anywhere. Besides, I like the view.” The man sent a wink toward the petite woman.

  
  


A tremor ran through Logan. He wasn’t sure if it was fear or from the effort in not throwing a punch. _God, he wanted to throw a punch!_ He kissed ‘Ronica’s smooth forehead instead. “Why don’t we go join our friends, Lambchop.” His voice was cool, collected like he knew it should be, but despite the best efforts a growl came through.

  
  


Veronica nodded in agreement and he helped her down from the bar stool before guiding her over to the table with the others. One look from him shut Dick up before a single work left his mouth. Whatever he was about to say changed at that last minute. “Uh- hey Ronnie, long time no see.”

  
  


Veronica gave a tight smile and sat down. Logan slid in the large curved booth next to her. Without thought, his arm slid around her shoulders, and she cuddled into his side. “Everyone,” she nodded her head. 

  
  


Dick leaned over with a grin, “You know if you’re with us, singing’s required.” Veronica shook her head violently. “Sorry, Ronnikins, them's the rules.” 

  
  


At first it appeared as if the blond would argue, but then she nodded. “Okay, but can I go in a while, please?” 

  
  


The others nodded their agreement, and then everyone cheered as the host called Dick’s name. He rose and bowed like a king accepting love from his royal subjects, making his way to the stage. Within moments, the music of The Offspring’s ‘Hit That’ started blasting through the speakers. Dick didn’t need the lyrics on the screen, he knew them, singing the song as if he were singing ‘The Star-Spangled Banner’ in front of the crowd at the Superbowl and adding his own explicit dance moves while making his way across the stage, working the crowd into a frenzy.

  
  


While everyone was cheering for Dick and singing along, Logan took the chance to talk to Veronica. Leaning down to whisper into her ear. “What’s going on, ‘Ronica? Why is that guy after you?” Unlike in the past, there was no anger in his tone, only concern. He knew that Veronica had pulled back on working cases, doing nothing more than background checks and some cheating spouse stake-outs at the moment. It was one thing they had talked about. She had decided to pull back and not take cases or get involved in anything dangerous until after she had done some therapy and learned how to set healthy boundaries. 

  
  


At first Veronica said she was walking away from investigating; would never take another case. It had broken Logan’s heart when those words came out of her mouth. He knew investigating was in her blood; she was good at it and, perhaps most importantly, it made her happy. Dezerae, her therapist, had agreed that she shouldn't stop but that she needed to learn how to do it in a way which wouldn’t draw her into obsession or cause harm to others. He knew that was something that they were still working on. He was positive this had something to do with the case that led back to Goyra Sorokin. 

  
  


The petite blond glanced around and found the dangerous-looking man still staring at her, undressing her with her eyes. Shivering, she pressed into Logan’s side and answered. “That case I became so obsessed with- the one Gory was part of? I made a lot of people mad, Logan. I screwed up so badly and I hurt so many people.” When she glanced at him, cerulean blue eyes filled with tears, clogged her voice while she spoke. “I went to Jake Kane. I made a deal to make sure that you, and the others would be safe. I can’t say anything more than that because I don’t want to stir up trouble again, but it’s supposed to be over. Then this guy showed up last week and started following me, showing up everywhere. I called Jake, but he’s out of town. I don’t know what to do.”

  
  


Logan hugged Veronica and kissed the blond hair. “It will be okay. Did you tell your dad? What has he said?”

  
  


The blond nodded, eyes looking down, “Yeah, I told him. He said he’d look into it after he fixed the first mess I made for him to clean up.” 

  
  


The hand not attached to the arm around her shoulders clenched in a fist for several moments before releasing. The young man released a slow breath through his teeth before answering. “Stay by my side, please? Maybe if this guy thinks you really have a boyfriend, he’ll leave you alone. I know I’ve screwed so many things up, Veronica, but this is one thing I know I can do, protect you, please let me this time. I have a bodyguard here by the door too if we need him.”

  
  


Veronica was about to answer when Dick came back to the table, the crowd still cheering wildly for the blond surfer. Veronica felt like she might faint when the emcee announced her name. Dick sent a wink toward the two. “I put your names on the list so you wouldn’t forget.” 

She thought about arguing but just got up after placing a kiss on Logan’s cheek. As she made her way to the stage she heard the surfer asking the other boy, “So you and Ronnie back together then?”

  
  


Her heart beat fast, radiating pain as she made her way to pick her song. Logan’s words echoed in her mind. _‘He still thinks he’s not good enough. I need to do something. I know I can’t make it all go away at once, but I need to keep saying it until he believes it himself.’_ With that, she knew the song and after informing the guy in charge made it onto the stage taking position. One note giving her the indication to sing as P!nk’s “Fucking Perfect” began.

  
  


_Made a wrong turn, once or twice,_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

_Bad decisions, that’s alright,_

_Welcome to my silly life…_

  
  


The petite blond caught Logan’s eyes as she got to the chorus and held their gaze, needing him to know that she was singing for him and meant every single word.

  
  


_Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you’re less than fucking perfect,_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you’re nothing,_

_You’re fucking perfect to me._

  
  


Veronica knew how to work a crowd, but she wasn’t up here for the crowd. Her eyes held Logan’s the entire song, heart in her throat as she wanted to make him understand these words. That she meant these words, was so sorry she ever made him feel less. When stepping down to the applause, she was grateful for the darkness so the fingers that wiped tears off her cheek did so inconspicuously. When ready, the blond made her way back to the table where arms wrapped around her tightly and held her. 

  
  


A low-tone, emotion-filled voice began to say something in her ear, but then, “Logan Echolls” was booming out of the speakers, willing him to come to the stage. A groan rose from his throat, and arms squeezed her again.

  
  


“You’ll stay here with the group? Please?” Veronica nodded in assent while a kiss pressed to her hair. The petite girl slid back into the booth as the handsome young man made his way up, the crowd already cheering… well, the girls at least. Logan told the host his choice and went to the stage, his eyes finding hers as Bryan Adams’ “Everything I do, I do it for you” began.

  
  


Veronica gasped, hand coming to press over the heart, stomach flip-flopping with butterflies while Logan began to sing. She remembered one night, what felt like one-hundred year ago, watching this movie with the Kane’s. Lilly had found it too sappy and thus boring, and Duncan had declared it a horrible movie. She had secretly loved it and knew he had too by the shy smile he gave her. She had declared that this was to be the song of the first dance at her wedding at one point in her life. Now, the blond was finding it hard to get air as those chocolate brown eyes gazed into hers and stopped breathing all together for a few moments as he sang with sincerity…

  
  


_Oh, you can’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for,_

_I can’t help it, there’s nothin’ I want more,_

_Yeah, I would fight for you,_

_I’d lie for you,_

_Walk the wire for you,_

_Yeah, I’d die for you…_

_You know it’s true,_

_Everything I do, oh yeah,_

_I do it for you._

  
  


The two of them collided as he got off the stage, her flying into his arms, sobbing and holding him tightly. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, let it wash over him as he held his love. Only vaguely aware of applause and that the night was ending, the announcer thanking all the participants and inviting them back next week. 

  
  


Logan looked around for the man who was following Veronica earlier but didn’t see him. He wasn’t under any illusion that their troubles were over and the guy had gone through. Pulling back just a little to see her face, hand coming up to tuck hair behind an ear tenderly, “Veronica, is your dad going to be home tonight?”

  
  


With a shake of her head and sadness filling her eyes again she answered. “He hasn’t been coming home most nights. I think he’s been staying over with the Fennel’s, he and Alicia have gotten back together. He just comes home sometimes to grab more clothes. Wallace isn’t speaking to me right now on account of me breaking up with Piz right after the fight in the cafeteria.”

  
  


Several deep breaths like his therapist had taught him to control his anger let him find his voice. “He knows someone is following you and he’s still choosing to stay away? That’s the most bull- you know what, never mind. How about we go back to your place and you can pack a bag and you can stay in the suite? You can take my room and I’ll take the couch. Please Veronica, let me offer you something that I can to help make you safer. A guard stays outside the suite unless they are following me and if you’ll let me, I’ll get you a guard too.” At this, Logan’s voice grew tentative, remembering how well that had gone last time. 

  
  


Searching his eyes, she bit her lip and then nodded. “I don’t want to put you out though or be any trouble. I can sleep on the couch, you don’t have to give up your room. I will accept your offer of a guard until everything can get sorted, thank you.”

  
  


It felt like someone had lifted a huge weight from him as she agreed, a grin breaking out onto his face. “If you’re okay with it, maybe we should keep up this fake relationship, for your safety.”

  
  


A giggle burst through Veronica’s lips, “Logan?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“How would you feel about moving from a fake relationship to a real one? One where we maybe take it slower this time though? Keep working on our communication before jumping right back into sex?”

  
  


“I thought you would never ask, Sugarpuss.” Logan sighed happily. “But if we’re in a real relationship and I promise to be good and even wear pajamas can we sleep in the same bed and cuddle?”

  
  


“I was hoping you would ask that.” Veronica giggled again as Logan led her to the vehicles. 

  
  


Dick and Chip just two steps behind them, hearing everything, couldn’t seem to help themselves as they started singing loudly…

_I can see what’s happening._

**_What?_ **

_And they don’t have a clue._

**_Who?_ **

_They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line,_

_Our trio’s down to two._

**_Oh!_ **

  
  


_The sweet caress of twilight._

_There’s magic everywhere._

_And with all this romantic atmosphere._

_Disasters in the air._

  
  


Logan and Veronica merely laughed and joined the rest of their friends in singing…

  
  


_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The word for once in perfect harmony._

_With all it’s living things..._

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank all of the amazing authors who participated in LV AU Week. It was amazing to have all the fics to read and such a nice break with everything going on. Thank you again to Marshmellow Bobcat and Cubbiegirl1723 for hosting!
> 
> The talented Alina created this beautiful cover art that I am in love with. Thank you!


End file.
